Patience
by merhiel
Summary: In life there isn't always a second time. A NejiHIna angsty fic [Hints of SasuNaru]


Patience

by: Merhiel

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: The grammar's in this fic, sucks. My beta reader is a addicted to some sort of game. I'll just pull this down when she sends her further corrections

†††

_Sometimes patience has its own drawbacks…_

_A NejiHina angst fic_

†††

"So you'll be gone for a week or so." Hinata said, disappointment ringing in her voice.

"It _depends _on how _Gai-sensei_ and _Lee_ would _act_." Neji replied as he rubbed his already aching temples.

Hinata smiled at him knowingly. She knew that most of the time, it was Gai-sensei and Lee-kun's _exaggerated ideas_ which prolong the missions. If Neji _had been_ Naruto, he would definitely shout or even shake his head at those two just so that their senses will flow back to _normal_.

But Neji _was not_ Naruto. And unlike Naruto, Neji is _patient._

Just the way she _wanted_ him to be.

"Do you want me to massage your forehead?" Hinata asked.

Neji smiled at her. "Please."

And with that, she closed their distance and gently placed her hands on her cousin's temple. Whenever he smiled at her like that, Hinata couldn't help but do what he wanted her to do. By heck, she'll even _sleep_ with him, only if he asks her to.

_Only if he asks her to…_

But Neji _was_ Neji, and as she said before, _Neji was patient_. He doesn't mind waiting. He knew his limits, and he only acts upon them. It was during those times when she starts to hate his patience. She let out a sigh.

"Anything wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing. Just a thought that crossed my mind." Hinata answered truthfully.

Suddenly, Neji pulled on her hand, causing the latter to stumble on his lap.

"N-neji-nii!" Hinata muttered, slightly startled.

Neji answered her protest with a cat like grin. "What's wrong? Can't a knight cuddle his beloved princess sometimes?"

Hinata flushed. "B-but…someone _might_ see…"

"So what?" The chocolate haired jounin asked, his brow raised playfully.

"W-won't you be embarrassed? I-I mean…you_ are_ a respected _jounin_, and—" Hinata never finished her sentence because Neji silenced her with a kiss.

"You're stammering, dear one. Not a good sign." Neji murmured playfully, his lips still atop Hinata's. "Are you scared that I _might_ do something _your_ father might not approve of…?"

"Talk, talk, talk. Really, that's _all_ you do…" Hinata sighed, her fingers tracing his lips absently.

Again, he smiled at her—that smile that she _loves_ to hate, for whenever they had _this_ _kind_ of talk, Neji would smile _that_ smile at her…and then, he'd start lecturing her about the sanctity of marriage and all that. And, more often than not, it will end with his _somehow absurd_ reasoning. "…Hinata-hime, I want _your_ first to be special. And I want _that_ to happen at a time when I can dutifully say that _you_ are _mine_ _and _mine _alone."_

"Then, why not ask _me_ to marry you? You know that I'll say yes, Neji-_nii."_

"Not right now. Maybe sometime in the future. Soon." Neji answered with a mysterious smile. "For now, I ask that you be _patient_, Hinata-_hime_."

Deciding that she wouldn't get what she wanted, Hinata pulled away from him gently and stood up. "Maybe you should go now. The others might be waiting for you." She paused, then added flatly, "…_She _might be waiting for you."

Neji frowned. "Please don't be angry at me, Hinata. Not when I'm about to leave." He sighed. "Besides, haven't we settled the issue between Ten-ten and me?"

"What does it matter?" Hinata replied in that same flat tone. "Regardless if I'm angry or not, you're _still_ leaving. So what's the point?" Without another word, she headed inside and closed the door, not even looking at him.

Looking visibly defeated, Neji sighed and picked up his bag as he started to head towards his team's meeting place.

†††

"You're late—" Gai started to scold, but the minute he saw Neji's face, whatever he was about to say disappeared from his thoughts.

"Sorry." Neji muttered.

"Anything wrong?" Ten-ten asked immediately before Gai could open his mouth to say the same thing.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Neji's voice was flat and cold this time.

Lee glanced at Neji's face, frowning slightly. "But you don't seem okay Neji, maybe–"

"He _said_ nothing's wrong." Ten-ten cut in sharply. "So let's just _leave it_ that way."

The other two nodded, and the whole team went off .

†††

It was an ambush.

All of them knew it too well. Their opponents were genjutsu users, while the four of them are much trained in taijutsu. The best strategy was to fight them closely at hand.

"Neji, try to find where they are hidden." Gai instructed. "We'll back you up."

Neji nodded as he gathered his chakra and activated his Byakugan. As he spotted one, he decided to go after him to lure him back to where his teammates were.

But it was a wrong move.

As soon as he stepped out of the formation, one of their enemies seized the moment, as fast as a vulture grabbing its unwilling prey.

Neji was immediately entrapped by the Bind Technique.

Seeing this, Ten-ten moved on her own volition. A _foolish_ heroic instinct engulfed her veins. She was determined to retrieve her teammate.

"Ten-ten, NO!" Gai screamed, for he knew that unlike Neji, Ten-ten was unaware of the enemies' whereabouts, thus making her a more _vulnerable_ prey. Seeing this, Gai was about to make his move, but Lee was entrapped as well. Gai's looked at Ten-ten, then at Lee, then at Neji.

It was a split making decision, for it was impossible for him to decide on who he should save first. He then opted for Lee. For one, Ten-ten was a girl, and their enemies might consider this and thus, lessen the harm on her. He trusted that his enemies would do that.

For another, Neji was the genius of the Hyuga Clan. He trusted that Neji would be able to get out of this on his own, just like he usually did.

_A teacher's mistake…_

As soon as he turned to Lee, Ten-ten was caught in a jutsu that was designed to give its victim a mirage woven by its cruel dream master. And in Ten-ten's vision, Neji wasn't her teammate.

In Ten-ten's vision, Neji was the _enemy._

†††

Hinata tossed and turned in her sleep, until a rough shake woke her up. And as her vision became clearer, she found herself staring at Kiba's worried eyes. It took several moments before she was able to collect the fragments of reasons as to why _they_ were here.

Kurenai along with her team were tasked by the Godaime to pursue Gai and his team. They were ordered hastily when information was received that the _probability _of Gai's team being ambushed was 90.

The _worst_ part of it was that the piece of artifact that Gai's team was carrying was _not_ the target.

_Neji_ _was_ the target. The worth of the ancient relic is quite _priceless _compared to the skill.

The limited bloodline of the Hyuga—the _Byakugan._

The Godaime knew that to send another Byakugan bearer would be like stepping one foot on the grave, but she had no other choice. As of the moment, only Kurenai's team was available. But once Kakashi's team comes back tomorrow, they too shall follow as well.

Tsunade had to take the risk.

"Sensei, we should search further." Hinata told the older woman in a determined voice.

"But Hinata, it's still dark." Kurenai answered with worry. "It's not wise to go out. The Byakugan is also present in _your_ blood. They might target you too."

"I don't care. We have to find Neji-nii!" Hinata exclaimed with brutal passion.

Hearing it straight from her mouth, and assessing on how she delivered it, Hinata's teammates came to a full understanding. They understood that in this mission, their safety—_even her safety_—didn't matter. For in this situation, _Neji's safety_ was more important than anything else in the world. It would be okay if they all died, just as long Neji survives.

_Sometimes being selfish could be reasonable._

"Alright, but promise us that you won't _overwork_ yourself." Kurenai demanded.

Hinata nodded.

"We want your word, Hinata." Shino said sternly.

"I promise." Hinata muttered.

"Try not to forget." Kiba added.

"…I will."

They all knew she would remember. But they all knew that she would pretend to forget. 

†††

They had leaped onto several trees, and yet, they still didn't find any single trace pertaining to the whereabouts of Gai's team. Hope was slipping away from their grasp as the scent of dawn fleeted unto their senses. The thought of giving up crossed in each and everyone's mind, but as Akamaru gave out a sharp bark, the flame of hope was rekindled once more.

Gai and the others were near.

And Hinata would see Neji once more.

Flexing up, she activated her Byakugan. And as she did, horror came into her being as she saw the scenario that beheld her—that of Gai and her precious Neji. "They're over there. The situation isn't good." Hinata told her teammates, worry lacing her voice.

"Then let's go!" Shino answered as he unleashed his small fleet of insects.

But they shouldn't have hurried, so that they wouldn't be subjected as witnesses to the tragedy that destiny had decided to stage out, and…so that Hinata's pure eyes won't be soiled with this gruesome murder. But men are known to disregard to important facts that are often laid in front of them.

Finally, they came closer, and with the Byakugan working, Hinata's vision was sharper than anyone else's. This was what made her witness firsthand how Ten-ten's first shuriken hit Neji's body. She was the first one who had seen how the other kunai and shuriken combination summoned by Ten-ten found suitable parts in Neji's body to sink their selves in. Then, as Neji's bloody body fell to the uncaring hands of earth, she was probably the first one who saw it.

Bearing it no longer, with all the power that she had, Hinata unleashed a tremendous blood-curling scream—a scream that would surely hunt anyone who hears it.

The silence was shattered. Broken fragments of the past blurred her vision. She stood there, like an unmoving piece of statue. Mindless like a statue. And no matter how she wished to be as apathetic as a statue, she knew it was a pure fool's hope.

Hinata has no further recollection over what happened next, on who killed the enemy or even if the enemies are still alive. She just stood there, watching over Neji's lifeless, unmoving form. Though she was aware that after she had screamed, a warrior's cry had followed. She deduced that whoever the enemies were, and wherever they are, they were already sharing the same fate that beheld Neji.

They were as dead as Neji…

And Neji was _dead…_

And as that thought found its way towards Hinata's system, she willfully allowed herself to succumb to the infinite abyss of darkness.

†††

"H-hinata." Naruto called from the doorway. "Why aren't you dressed yet? Neji is about to be buried, you should be there."

"Stupid." Hinata muttered, startling Naruto, for Hinata's voice was different in an odd sort of way. It was still soft, and yet…there was a hint of warning hidden in it.

Sorrow had done this to her.

And suddenly, Hinata understood. "…I was so stupid, acting like a selfish rotten brat," she whispered. "If only I had been as patient as he was. If I had only known how to wait, then…we wouldn't have had that argument. His mind would have been on the mission." She closed her eyes and sighed. "He wouldn't have had to think of me. He wouldn't have _died_._" _

"Don't blame yourself Hinata. Neji…Neji had his own faults." Naruto deduced.

"D-don't talk about him like that!" Hinata said sharply, which was very unlike her. Utter sadness was reflected in her eyes. "He is a man of patience, a man to be admired."

Nevertheless, Naruto continued. "Neji, as you said, was a patient person. He always thought that there would always be a next time. He never knew the word _'Carpe Diem', seize the day, forget the past, and never rely on the future." He paused. "_If he had just seized each moment with you, then there wouldn't have been any regrets at all. But he was always sure that there would be a next time."

"Where's the _real _Naruto?" Hinata asked a slight grin formed in her lips.

Naruto smiled at this. Even if laced with grief Hinata tries to make the atmosphere lighter. "I'm not surprised that your asking where the real Naruto is. Actually I'm quite startled as well. That I was able to deliver those words. Maybe Sasuke did this to me." Naruto smiled at her ruefully. "Back then I always has this inclination that We will always be together. That I could argue him all day, not bothering to say what I feel for him. Since I always believe that there is always a next time."

"

"…A next time." Hinata repeated. "Naruto-kun, do you think that wherever Neji-nii is, would he wait for me?" she asked, looking at Naruto hopefully.

And it broke Naruto's heart to say the otherwise. "Of course he'd wait for you! Neji is _patient_."

"Of course he is." Hinata whispered with outmost pride, accepting the solace that Naruto was offering.

Neji would definitely wait for her.

But this time, he wouldn't wait to long. _Soon,_ she thought.

_Soon…_

And with that, she smiled beyond her tears. 

Owari


End file.
